A Night to Remember
by xAmizax
Summary: A hayatexnaruto os with lemon in it...


**A Night to Remember- a HayatexNaruto OS**

Our first OS about the crack pairing HayatexNaruto^^ Please don't ask us how we got to this pairing, but we just think it's somehow cute:3 As you can see, I'm writing in plural and that means I wrote this OS together with a friend of mine^^ This whole OS actually started off by writing pretty perverted smsxD It is REAL lemon, so if you want to avoid this kind of OS, don't read it! To the rest: ENJOY;)

It was a sunny, warm evening in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the streets were full of people- normal villagers and shinobi who all had the same motto: enjoy the weather! The only ones who weren't leisurely enjoying the weather were a Genin and a Chuunin who were training on the training grounds. "What are you bakas doing?" A loud voice asked that belonged to no one less than Shiranui Genma. The two addressed ones stopped their fighting and looked at Genma- both wearing the same annoyed expression on their face. "Don't call me baka!" A pissed Uzumaki Naruto demanded.

"I also don't like being called an idiot, Genma. Not even by my best friend", Gekkou Hayate said calmly and slid his katana back into its sheath. "Guys, stop being so tense and relax. It's Saturday, the weather is nice and it's week-end. That means that you've actually got time for doing what you want…you don't have to train."

"Genma, you're getting it all wrong", Hayate laughed.

"We have a mission coming up next week and we want to prepare for it", Naruto continued on explaining.

"You know, you two are really creepy. You're ending the others sentence like an old, married couple." Genma shivered and let the senbon wander from one side of his mouth to the other. The other two only laughed in response. "But Genma has got a point. It's dusk and you must be hungry after using a lot of your chakra." Hayate turned to look at his student Naruto who was nodding eagerly, "And that's why I had brought a picnic basket!" Naruto's eyes lightened up immediately and he shouted: "Arigato sensei!" Hayate laughed, got his rucksack that was leaning against a tree and produced a big picnic basket that seemed to overflow with food- even Genma had to smile. "You wanna join as well, Genma-sensei?" Naruto asked. „Why not", came the rather bored response of the tall senbon-chewer. The seated themselves in a circle, the basket in the middle and began eating all the self-made food that Hayate had prepared. "Damn, you're sure a hell of a good cook, Hayate-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and then continued on stuffing food into him. Hayate smiled and they continued on eating in silence. After finishing, Genma got up and said: "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Raido is waiting at home and he turns into a real bitch when I'm too late." Genma smiled apologetically and left. "Now it's only the two of us, Naruto-chan." The evening sun was just about to set and painted the landscape in bright yellows, oranges and reds. Wow, Hayate-sensei looks beautiful right now, Naruto marveled and looked dreamingly at his sensei, when suddenly the light was reflected off Hayates metal plate with the Konoha emblem on it, which was attached to the bandana, and Naruto had to shield his eyes with his hands. "Are you alright Naruto?" Hayate asked with concern and came closer.

"Nah, it's okay sensei", Naruto said and looked up, just to see his senseis face only a few inches from his and his eyes had an intense look to them. Naruto moved back a bit. "You don't have to move backwards…I won't harm you." Naruto's eyes widened and he moved closer again. Hayate smiled and placed one of his hands onto Naruto's waist. "Ermm sensei, what are you doing. You don't have to hold me… I'm really feeling well, honestly."

"Naruto, you don't have to be so shy", whispered Hayate and his eyes lightened. Naruto felt a bit uneasy, but still he smiled- a naïve smile that made Hayate want to kiss him. Naruto, pessimistically expecting the worst though: He's not going to rape me, or? Nah! It's Hayate-sensei…he won't do anything to harm…he won't do anything I don't want. While Naruto was thinking about this, Hayate moved closer to Naruto and thought: He hopefully doesn't think that I want to rape him… "Naruto, I promise you that you'll do this voluntarily", Hayate whispered and moved his hand under Naruto's shirt. Naruto blushed and asked: "Sensei, w-what is your hand doing under my shirt? I-is this going to be another lesson?" He leaned closer to Hayate and heard him whisper: "Yes Naru, a lesson in a different kind of social interacting... I promise you'll enjoy it." He lifted Naruto's head with the free hand and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes look like sapphires..."

"Oh really?" Naruto smiled and bent forward, "Hmm, let me see what colour yours have..." While leaning forward more and more, Naruto lost his balance, fell onto Hayate and therefore pushed him backwards and Hayate fell on his back- Naruto lying on top of him."I-i'm Sorry sensei!" Hayate was breathing heavily and coughed.

"Naruto…"

"Argh...sorry sensei!"

"That's no problem, your beautiful body doesn't weigh much and it doesn't bother me that your cute face is just inches from mine." Another coughing attack. Naruto blushed over the compliments and said: "Sensei... Don't say such things..."

"Oh, why Not?" Hayate smiled obscene and rolled around so that he now was lying on Naruto. "Don't you want a little bit of fun, my cute Naru?" he slowly started to bend down, but Naruto said: "But sensei, this is the training grounds... Sas-"

"Don't worry baka, he won't interfere..." Naruto blushed.

"Well then..." Naruto wrapped his hands around his sensei's neck and pulled him down to kiss him lightly. Hayate gasped in surprise. "Naruto…" Pulling Hayate even closer, Naruto whispered in a husky voice: "I've always wanted to do this...So be quiet! I want this lesson now!" The kisses got deeper and Naruto's hand wandered down Hayates back and under his shirt. Hayate moaned. "Do you like it", Naruto continued on in the same voice, "...sensei?" One of Hayates hands had been wandering down to his weapon pocket, which still was attached to his leg, and started digging around in the pocket, obviously searching for something. When he had found it, he pulled it out and revealed a kunai. "Ahh sensei… I don't really like that kind of foreplay."

"It's not there to hurt you; it's to remove these disturbing clothes." Hayate smiled sexy and the face of the young man under him lit up. Hayate quickly cut Narutos and his shirt open, leaving bare chests appearing red in the sun. Hayate bent down and started to lick Naruto's bare chest, moving downwards and feeling the strong muscles tighten under his licking. Naruto moaned with pleasure and managed to sigh: "Uhh... Sensei...it feels so good!" Hayate smiled against Narutos six-pack and went upwards to kiss Narutos chest. Naruto started the suck air in in small pants. "Does this feel good, my grown up student?"

"Yes, yes! Right there!" Meanwhile, Hayates hand had crawled into Narutos trousers and was now gripping a hard, long object. Hayate looked up, a naughty look in his eyes. "Quite a big one, eh? Oh yeah, and please call me Yate, although only in private please- it would be embarrassing to use my nickname in front of my colleagues." He began to move his hand up and down Narutos length. "Oh Kami-sama... Yate!" Naruto gasped. Hayate had now even cut open Narutos trousers, revealing Narutos hard and dripping member. Hayate had expected many things to happen next, but he had never thought of what Naruto said next, while leaning forward and whispering into Hayates ear: "You must be pretty hard too, or? Should I relieve you?" They were just a few words, but they showed Hayate that Naruto had grown up and obviously had already made some experiences. Hayate gasped and asked: "Are you really my student Naru?"

"Yes, but right now I'm your lover and I'll make you wanna repeat this every fuckin night!" With this emotional outburst, Naruto practically tor the zip of Hayates trousers apart and got out his member. Naruto smiled appreciatively. "Yours is even longer than mine..." Hayate even blushed at this comment and then smiled prurient. "You'd better be able to worship it or I'll make you scream so loud that all of Konoha will wake up..." Satisfied with having threatened Naruto, Hayate kissed his lover tenderly. Naruto sighed and deepened the kiss. It got more and more intense until they got dizzy and had to stop kissing for a moment. They drew in air as if they had been drowning. Somehow- and Hayate still wasn't sure at the present day how he had ended up like this- both were now naked, lying on the picnic blanket. Hayate bent down again and they continued kissing. Suddenly, Hayate pulled away and grinned. Narutos face resembled a question mark. Hayate slowly put one finger in his mouth and sipped, Naruto watching him with wide eyes. Then Hayates grin widened and he bent over Naruto start kissing him- again-, whilst at the same time bringing his hand between Narutos legs. Naruto gasped, as he felt something wet at his entrance. Then he immediately understood and begged: "Oh come on...put it in already..." Hayate only smiled into the kiss. Annoyed, Naruto opened his eyes to see his sensei looking at him in a way that made Naruto expect the worst. "Ohh noo.. please don't make me wait even more.."

"As if I could reject a wish of yours", Hayate smiled and slowly started to shove the finger in. "Mhh…ouch," Naruto whined and pulled a face. Why did it always have to hurt?

"I'm so sorry Naru-chan, but it'll soon feel good."

" Yeah I know and it's starting to feel good already...now come on..." Naruto grew impatient.

"You're such a brat", Hayate said smiling and went back to kissing Naruto while entering the second finger. Naruto gasped in pain and "Fuck!" escaped his mouth. Hayate looked up, concerned (again) and asked: "Are you sure you can take it? Since I expect you didn't do this very often..." Naruto rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Don't treat me like I'm an angel! Now just hurry up and put it in already!" Hayate chuckled. "Whatever you want…my angel." He slowly entered the third finger, while Naruto held his breath and released the air out of his lungs all at once when the finger was fully in. Hayate moved the fingers slowly back and forth a few times. "Better now"

"Hmm...Kami...that feels so fucking good..." Naruto sighed and then after a few more moves he urged: "I think it's enough... I want YOU inside me. Now." Hayate moaned and said: "It sure turns me on when you order me around." He slowly pulled the fingers out and asked: "Are you really sure? You don't hav-"

"Yes! Just make me yours and make it a hell of a good night!" He laughed. Now it was Hayates turn to roll his eyes and he muttured: "He's like this weird guy of Akatsuki… Was Hidan the name?" Louder he said: "As you wish mylord." His voice was husky. He positioned himself and then looked into Narutos eyes. "Just hold on to me. You can also scratch me if it helps you." He slowly entered Naruto while moving his hand up and down Narutos leaking member, the other hand he had put onto the ground next to Narutos head to be in a steady position. Kami, did it hurt! Hayate stopped immediately when he saw Narutos painful expression. "Should I…"

"No! Don't stop! I just need a bit...but it's ok now, c'mon, please, I need it now!"

"Ok, ready yourself." Hayate suddenly pushed in, all at once. Naruto couldn't hold a scream, so painful yet pleasurable this sensation hit him. Hayate moved a bit inside him, regretting that he'd been so impatient. Naruto gasped; he'd hit a tiny spot inside Naruto that made him forget the pain for a second. Hayate noticed the change, and aimed another hit at the spot, that sent Narutos back arching up, his body shaking with pleasure and his mouth releasing moans of pleasure and lust. A few more pushes and Naruto and Hayate were both covered in sweat. "Ahh...sensei...I'm coming!" Naruto continued to pant and moan.

"Just let it all out...I'm ready too." Like on command, they both were hit by their incredible orgasm at the same time. Narutos back arched up in a beatiful way and Hayate just had to admire Narutos beauty; even though he was covered in sweat and splattered with come, he looked perfect. Hayate didn't look any worse from Narutos perspective. He had such a hot sensei! After their orgasm was over, Hayate sank onto Narutos chest, coughing and breathing heavily. "That… Was awesome", Naruto managed to say. Hayate only nodded and kissed the young man beneath him. He then slowly pulled out of him and carefully wrapped Naruto in the picnic blanket, because his clothes had been cut apart, and then dressed himself- luckily his trousers and jacket were still intact. Naruto tried to get up, but fell and was caught by Hayates strong arms. Lifting him up bridal style, Hayate cautiously set off to his apartment. Meanwhile, it had become night, but the streets were still filled with people, so Hayate jumped from roof to roof and hoped he wouldn't meet one of his fellow shinobi. Finally, an exhausted Hayate managed to reach his apartment. He looked down at his lover; he was sleeping with a smile on his face in Hayates arms. Hayate smiled- a smile full of love and affection. Carefully, he placed Naruto on his bed and got into bed beside him. Hayate took a long look at the sleeping, blond beauty beside him. Did he really deserve this angel? "I promise you I will try to never ever give you a reason to regret our relationship. Good night Naruto-chan and sweet dreams."

Finished^^ Did you like it? Review to tell us your opinions- they're always appreciated, be it criticism or just praise;) We hope that, if you first were opposed to this pairing, we've brought it closer to you:D


End file.
